The present invention relates to the recovery or purification of tocopherols (Vitamin E) and in particular it relates to a process wherein loss of activity or yield during recovery or purification is completely eliminated.
Deodorizer sludge or distillate obtained from natural fats and oils is a complex mixture of tocopherols, sterols, fatty acids, fatty acid glycerides, hydrocarbons, waxes, pigments, water and other materials. The concentration of tocopherols in the deodorizer sludge usually varies from 1% to 15% by weight.
There are several processes for recovering or purifying tocopherols from low-concentration tocopherol materials. These processes involve splitting of the complex glycerides by acid catalyzed hydrolysis, esterification, saponification, solvent fractionation, molecular distillation, ion-exchange adsorption and so forth. These processes involve drastic treatment to heat, oxidizing agents, action of mineral acid or alkali.